


Ask Me If I'm Here By Myself

by kaicho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Choking, Deep Pressure Therapy, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drowning, Electricity, Fire, Friends to Lovers, Heavy BDSM, Jealousy Kink, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Suspension, Toys, Verbal Link, Wax Play, and that's just the start of the yikesberg, degradation talk, first chapter warnings, fourth chapter warnings, friend with benefits relationship, more blood every chapter has blood in it, not romantic at first, second chapter warnings, third chapter warnings, this one's a whirlwind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicho/pseuds/kaicho
Summary: [He was one man against the world, against the Calamity. For her. For her.]Link needed an outlet or he was going to break.Sidon lets himself be that outlet.





	1. First Light

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be real this is just going to be five chapters of nasty gross sex propped up as a 'friends to lovers' tale. I really like the idea of Sidon n Link being in a dom/sub relationship from the few fics I read of it so here's my take on it.

They crash into Sidon’s room. Link is dripping wet as his hands fist into the prince’s sash and jewelry, using them as leverage to keep himself pressed to the Zora’s broad chest. His teeth crash into Sidon’s, cutting his tongue against one trying to worm it into the other man’s mouth, feeling Sidon’s hands tighten around him that are torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

“Link,” the prince gasps between kisses, “I know you were healed after Vah Ruta but-” Link pushes the cravat out of the way to nibble at his collarbone, earning another gasp “but do be warned Zora do not make love- ungh,  _ gently _ .”

Link snorts, shaking his head and pulling up a hand to sign.

_ We’re not making love _ .

He still had the adrenaline coursing through him, was still wearing the Zora Armor even. He suddenly couldn’t stand having it on him. It clung to his skin heavy with water from the reservoir, as well as the freezing cold water that damn blight tried to drown him in.

Link dropped down to yank it up and over his head, throwing it to whatever corner of Sidon’s immaculate room he could. It was hard to see, with only the light of the luminous stones, but he could see a desk with half-finished documents on it and a cabinet with shining metal armor hanging off the sides. He doesn’t bother paying anymore attention, opting to unbuckle the shield from his back, then the spear, and finally his bow and quiver. They all meet the marble floor without fanfare, and as soon as he’s naked he’s back in Sidon’s arms.

“Is this what you want?” Sidon asks him, voice laced with so much concern it threatened to make Link puke. His scornful look must’ve been enough, for the prince just sighs as he carries Link into the large sleeping pool.

The water’s cold and already Link feels his teeth clatter, fighting back shivers as he waits for this to pass.

He’s pulled to Sidon’s chest again and feels large webbed hands massage his upper arms, trying to elicit some comfort even though Zora aren’t naturally warm. He takes note that Sidon has taken off the cravat, sash, and aigrette, but kept his armor on, as if he had to be braced for battle.

Link decides he doesn’t care, reaching out to pull Sidon back against his lips. The kiss is rushed and sloppy, mainly because Link wasn’t a good kisser, and because to Zora kissing is a foreign concept. Sidon doesn’t voice any complaints while he keeps his jaw still, careful not to injure Link anymore than he has. Their kiss is metallic-flavored and Link sees the prince’s eyes dilate at the taste.

The claws holding him prick into his flesh but that’s all they do, refusing to sink further. Link huffs but doesn’t press it, knowing the prince would have never agreed to this if he was just meant to tear into Link. He had promised pleasure along with the pain, and so Link would have to be good in order to get his rewards.

He slows the kiss down, pulling back to slide his lips against Sidon’s and mouthing along the curve of his jaw up the side of his face. Sidon tastes like fresh water and blood, and Link idly remembers it’s his blood – from when one of Vah Ruta’s ice cubes had smashed into the side of his head. He’d been knocked clean off Sidon’s back and spat up blood into the water until strong arms hoisted him up, checking for injuries until Link stubbornly climbed back onto his back to do it all over again.

_ Cold _ , Link mouthed against one of Sidon’s headfins, the long ones that dangled behind his eyes. He pressed his hand to it and spelt out the words.  _ Make it colder. _

Sidon blinks but acquiesces, swimming backwards to reach out and turn a knob connected to the pool. Thermal vents shut off and already Link felt the chill return to seep into his bones and freeze the marrow. His teeth clattered but he smiled despite it, being returned to the prince’s embrace that pressed him tightly to that pale white chest.

“Your lips are blue,” Sidon notes under his breath, tilting the Hylian’s chin up so he can get a better look. “I hope you don’t catch a cold from this.”

Link only offers him a clattering smile, a soft chuckle escaping that let the warm air fall from his lips and replaced it with icicles in his lungs. He looks into Sidon’s bright yellow eyes, sees the specks of cyan in them that he wasn’t able to see farther away, how they seemed to glow in the low light of the luminous stones. The prince was so handsome and kind to him, so willing to indulge him in this activity that Link was wary to ask of but needed desperately, like a man dying of thirst. He  _ needed _ this, and that fact alone caused him to shiver more than his freezing extremities could.

Ever since he woke up he’s been in danger, afraid to sleep and half-crazed, swinging whatever he could find. When was the last time he slept? Link can’t recall the information, still staring into Sidon’s eyes who is content to let him look.

Sidon, who was willing to give him this. Hand to mouth, mouth to scales, Sidon to Link. 

_ Are you ready? _ He signs even as his hands won’t cooperate, trembling so violently he splashes water and feel his skeleton jolt inside. 

“I should be the one asking you that.” Sidon nods anyways and grabs hold of Link by the neck. “Three pinches, remember that.”

Link isn’t able to even nod before he’s pushed down into the pool by those strong arms. His vision immediately blurs under the refracted surface and he feels the ice of the pool twist into him.

It’s quiet down here, like when he’d jumped up the waterfalls as everything exploded around him; the roar of Vah Ruta, the echoes of the waterfalls, his own heartbeat hammering between his ears before he allows himself to plummet beneath the surface. Silence then, muffled, peaceful. It would last less than a second before Sidon hauls him back up and he hears the shriek of the Divine Beast as it throws more ice at them.

All of Link’s tension from the fight melts in Sidon’s hold. His fogged gaze watches the air bubbles leave his lips, like coins being tossed into the river that afford him this single moment of peace.

Breathe. Unbreathe. Water, Ruta, kiss. 

He’ll give up a thousand coins if it’d buy him out of this life he lives, but the coins run out fast, and he feels a spasm in his chest when it’s out of oxygen. He tries to keep still but his heart surges against his ribs so hard they creak, and he’s being pulled back up.

His first breath is taken when Sidon covers his entire mouth with his own, sealing their lips together. Link feels his eyes roll back into his head as Sidon steals his life away. The prince tilts the hero’s head back even as Link’s hands scratch against his biceps, his body struggling to live. The skin is too thick so all he does is rub the pads of his fingers raw against the scales. Link feels himself burning and freezing at the same time. His chest is on fire with the need to draw in air while Sidon crushes him to his chest in the subzero pool. He makes small choking sounds and sees black creeping into his vision, but other than that he’s powerless.

It’s when his limbs go slack that Sidon releases him, leaving him entirely that Link drops below the surface without the prince’s supporting arms. Panic snaps against his spine and he claws his way back up, coughing and hacking, feeling tears press hotly against the corners of his eyes. Air is sucked into his lungs, like swallowing razorblades that cut all the way down his throat, like Vah Ruta shot an ice arrow straight through his heart. There’s luminous stones but he can’t see,  _ he can’t see _ – and he’s close to hysterics when the stones shut off and plunge him back into the darkness. Link’s mouth is open to scream but he can’t hear anything.

“Breathe, Link,” urges Sidon, voiceless, floating somewhere around him in the sightless room, mouth, scales, air.

He breathes, finally, when claws sink into his sides, sharp as the silverscale tridents, sharp as Waterblight Ganon’s spear that had skewered him between the eyes.

Sidon pulls Link under the water once more, keeping him prisoner as he places Link’s legs over his shoulders, jagged fangs sliding along the expanse of the Hylian’s inner thigh. A cold wet muscle laps at Link’s entrance and he finds out what it is when Sidon’s tongue penetrates him, feeling it push past his clenched muscles and corkscrew into him, forcing him open as his brain fogs up again.

Surrounded by water he’s weightless, unable to tell what’s up or down, right or wrong, coins or air, and if he died now he wouldn’t even notice. He could slip under the surface and never come back up, and just the idea, the wisp of a thought, an eyeless dream, brings a smile to his face, drowsy and grateful when the bubbles stop.

Even when he’s pushed up to the surface and gulps down more air he finds he can’t tell the difference anymore. He still couldn’t see and still couldn’t hear, the temperature of the room matching that of the water, cold and unyielding, the sting of silver metal pressed into him. He might have said something, might have said many things, but he can’t recognize the voice warbling back. He’s light headed and feels his head loll back, body unwinding as if readying to sleep.   
  
Sidon rises before him, tall, a black silhouette upon a shadow, his claws still gripping Link by the hips even as the Hylian falls back and lays floating in the water. He licks his lips, dragging that long tongue over every fanged tooth in his mouth, and Link feels something bigger than Sidon’s tongue push at his entrance again.

“Three pinches,” he reminds, the only fragment of coherency Link is meant to hold on to. He’s allowed to forget everything else, in fact it’s the goal of their entire interaction tonight, the only reason Sidon agreed to this as long as Link clung to the safe word. Or rather, safe action, but Link had been desperate, and Sidon was kind as he sunk hilt-deep into him without warning, one hand pushing Link’s upper half below water while the other held him in place.

His cock was hot, a spear of molten lava against Link’s glacial insides. It rammed in deep, jerking his hips against the prince’s pelvis and causing Link to spew bubbles. It was too cold for his own cock to be erect but Sidon ground mercilessly into him, the sound of the water sloshing over the rim of the pool echoing in Link’s ears every time Sidon pulled him up, only to send him back down with another thrust. The cock spurted watery precum, keeping its glide easy as it bore into Link, a deep pressure that grew in intensity inside him.

He’d lost count of the times Sidon’s pulled him back up, it didn’t matter anymore. Link’s wet bangs stuck to his face, eyes twitching and rolled back in their sockets, mouth open and panting like a dog every time he was afforded oxygen. He was sure he was crying and drooling, leaking from every hole of his face that washed away each time he was sent back underneath.

Sidon did not stop, did not slow down. His grip on Link’s hip was bruising as he ground into the smaller man, even as Link’s body jolted sharply and clamped down on him, his hands latching onto Sidon’s hand, his bicep, fin, anything the hero could grab hold of as he came without cumming. Sidon merely grunted and pushed him back under, fucking Link through his orgasm.

He sinks deeper into Link, as if his cock would scrape out whatever was killing the hero slowly from the inside out, filling him up even as all the air in his lungs falls out. The bubbles stop and Sidon cums inside of him, holding the spasming Hylian in place even when he thrashes on instinct, blood from his frenzied scratching seeping into the water around them.

It isn’t when he’s done cumming does he yank Link up and off him, throwing him out of the pool so hard he jerks painfully against the marble, entire body writhing at the sensation of ground below him.

Sidon doesn’t give Link the time to reorient himself, one large hand holding the Hylian by the shoulder the other pinching his mouth open, the prince’s lips descending to engulf Link’s mouth and drown him in his maw.

Link is unresponsive at first, but then he flinches and throws up water into Sidon’s mouth, tilting his head to the side so he can cough up more. Sidon lets it flow down their chins, still unwilling to release Link from this kiss until the hero’s breath slowly evens out and regulates. He’s entirely limp now, his eyes crossed and pupils blown wide, hair messily askew with angry bruises and scratches covering him all over. Sidon thought Link was the most beautiful creature in Hyrule in this moment.

He rolls Link onto his back, looming over the small Hylian that’s done so much, yet still had so much to do, his second cock lying heavily on Link’s stomach. Unlike Hylians, who couldn’t see in the dark, it was a requisite to Zora for navigating the bottomless depths of the lakes and rivers. For Link, he was blind, but for Sidon he could see everything, from the way Link’s ears twitched, to the rise and fall of his chest, down to his bloody fingers twitching as if to sign something.

“You’re not finished yet, my precious Hylian,” he reminds, hands petting up and down Link’s legs and stomach, though he’s sure Link can’t hear him. He leans over the man’s prone body, caging him between his chest and forearms, giving small kisses to the man’s jaw up to his blue lips. He possesses those lips, kissing Link and sliding his tongue inside as he sinks his second cock back into the Hylian’s waiting heat. He was so much smaller than Sidon, so much braver, and this is why Sidon didn’t turn him away when he asked him of this.

Link makes a noise at the back of his throat, swallowed up in Sidon’s mouth as he kissed him harder into the marble, feeling slightly remorseful he didn’t have a proper bed for Link to lie on.

He rocked his hips sharply and sought out the angle that had Link screaming previously, one hand reaching between them to wrap around the Hylian’s own cock to pump it to life. It’d been too cold in the water to harden but now seemed receptive to his touches, filling up his palm and pulsing against his fingers. Before, in the water, Link had also cummed, there was no doubt about it, but Sidon wanted him to enjoy the other sensations he had to offer, rutting into him at a methodical pace.

He wanted to swallow the Hylian whole, to bite into his shoulder and sink his claws between his small ribs, to kiss him and be kissed in return with the same ardent fervor. But this wasn’t about affection or love or feelings, Link had said such in the beginning. It was a formal agreement brought upon by necessity, and as Link’s friend Sidon would honor this contract to the letter.

After several long stretches, where the only sound was the wet slapping of skin against scales and the water splashing around Sidon’s thighs, he felt Link struggle in their kiss. He could only breathe through his nose, and even then it wasn’t enough to sate his body’s increasing hunger. His bloody fingertips scrapped against the floor beneath him, legs tightening around Sidon’s waist as he began to struggle.

But Sidon only thrust into him harder, pumping Link’s cock and felt it throb against his hand, aching red and painfully swollen. He growled into Link’s mouth and tangled his tongue against his, sliding and wrapping around it, threatening to go further back into his mouth and choke him.

Link’s writhing grew frantic, and Sidon matched his pace, pulling out to the tip and slamming back inside, letting Link’s spasming hole milk him for all he was worth. It should be shameful at how easily he came undone for the Hylian, but that was a secret Sidon could keep to himself as he finally gave Link one long stroke, letting the smaller man release all over his hand. He breathed through his gills as he lowered his body down against Link’s, feeling the Hylian’s muscles all pulled taught like a bowstring, like the chords on a harp, the sweetest of melodies.

And Link sang for him, sputtering against his mouth as he tried to push Sidon’s greater weight off him, to let his lungs take in a full breath of air his brain needed. He mewled and writhed against the prince, rubbing his back raw while his orgasm wrecked his tired body, pushing him past the limits of exhaustion he all but collapsed when Sidon finally pulled away to cum all over him.

Sidon bit back a groan as ropes of white hot seed splattered across Link’s face and chest. Link weakly coughed, one eye glued close as he took in lungfuls of air, cum having barely missed his mouth to land against his chin and throat instead, small pink tongue coming out to taste it on reflex.

Link’s pathetic, haggard coughing filled the room.

The prince gave himself a few moments to recompose himself, a wet palm sliding over his eyes, unable to look at the Hylian. He listened until Link’s breathing evened out, replaced by the small sound of snoring.

He reached over to turn on the thermal vents once more, scooping up the hero to wash him of their deeds and perhaps think to himself on what they agreed upon.

-

In the morning Link was already gone, the armor and weapons all picked up off the floor as if he’d never been there in the first place.

Sidon made arrangements to have a bed installed into his room and waited for Link’s next visit.


	2. Second Light

Link hadn’t asked about the bed, but he knew. He knew.

There was no reason to have a mattress with an engraved four-poster frame and a dozen Rito-down pillows, nor Gerudo silken sheets with a blanket made of heavy lynel mane. Absolutely no reason for Sidon to have this.

Yet here it was, hogging up a sizeable portion of his room, a cabinet and drawer moved to make space, a little nightstand nestled by its side. Link tested the sturdiness of the frame, finding it was made of metal and stone. No matter what they did on it, it’d hold.

_ I thought I was the one most looking forward to this _ , he chuckled to fill the empty silence between them; Sidon hadn’t said a single word since he let the hero back into his private chambers, and frankly it made Link nervous. He looked over to the wardrobe emptied of silver and the desk devoid of documents, trying to find anything to comment on, but unlike the first time when they’d both been distracted by the high of battle, Sidon had ample time to store any stray baubles as soon as he saw the light of the Ne’ez Yohma shrine.

He himself was still wearing the blasted Goron armor, and figured it’d be best to take it off. He probably smelt like burnt hair and flesh; Vah Rudania’s tantrums were somehow worse than Vah Ruta’s.

Link undid the metal clasps that held the barrel torso of the chestpiece together, letting it fall and clank to the ground in an audible thump, allowed the prince to see all the burn marks covering his skin. He was certain his hair was shorter too, a substantial amount singed off trying to dodge the fireballs and the heat. Goddess, that beast had been so hot that even breathing had been laborious, the memory alone causing him to break out into a sweat despite the Domain’s chill temperature. Or maybe he was nervous.

Sidon still wasn’t talking.

_ Heat. Pressure. Burning. _ Link made sure Sidon saw each word he made, making sure he knew what he wanted this time.  _ I don’t care how you do it, just smother me _ .

He sat on the edge of the bed and threw off the ‘pants’ the Goron made. They were more tubes for his legs, but they kept him from burning alive so he didn’t care what they looked like. He had wanted to make fire elixirs instead since the visor obscured too much of his vision, but he’d been unable to find enough salamanders – and that stupid Divine Beast was causing too much of a fuss. The way it prowled around the volcano, shaking the entire damn mountain, how it produced those flying Guardians, a shrieking burning devil that just wouldn’t stop killing him, it, it–

“Link, calm down,” says Sidon, finally, finally. He’s there, kneeling in front of the Hylian, his large hand covering Link’s clenched fist, thumb stroking over the back to pet the tense muscles. Link didn’t realize he’d balled his hands up, his blunt fingernails digging crescents into the meat of his palm. When did he do that? Another webbed hand caresses his cheek, allowing Sidon’s touch to take his pain away for the night. Link leaned into it, eyes sinking close.

He was so pathetic, the Princess’ Knight needing comfort every single time he managed a Divine Beast. He wasn’t even thinking about Zelda or Hyrule or even Daruk when he fought Fireblight Ganon, instead he’d been thinking of how Sidon would hold him once it was over.

Like Sidon was now, wrapping those strong arms around him, enveloping the small man as he pressed their mouths together. A small part of Link was surprised that he remembered how to kiss, another wanting to ask if Sidon sought practice as he took control, tilting Link’s head for the best angle. He had already surpassed what Link taught him; admittedly, all his knowledge taken from snippets he could remember, of old pubs filled with alcohol, lazily drunk off the fumes and willing to kiss whatever pretty bar maiden fluttered her lashes in his direction. He’d been desperate then and he was desperate now.

Sidon kept him still, embrace keeping Link from moving his arms or even craning his head. He pushed further into the kiss, easily overpowering Link and forcing him to sink further and further back, until he felt the water bed press into his shoulder blades and continued sinking. But Sidon pushed more and soon Link found the prince was entirely on top of him, letting himself deadweight onto the Hylian.

Immediately Link went limp.

He didn’t know the feeling that Sidon gave him. Security? Safety? His head swarmed for the word, for a name to the sensation that a prince like Sidon would know. He couldn’t think of it though, being a lowly knight’s son with amnesia and the weight of the world digging beneath him. He exhaled into Sidon’s mouth.

-

Link is a selfish man. He’s always been selfish, he thinks, even before the Calamity, somewhere inside of him laid festering, sour and rotten.

Sidon moves over top of him and Link stops thinking.

“Three barks, alright,” he says, knowing Link can’t move his hands. He has the Hylian tied face-down into the bed, arms under his chin with both legs bound together, all tied to the posts in silken ties. With his hands beneath him he couldn’t sign, but they’d worked around that in some form. “Two for no, one for yes.”

It wasn’t the most sophisticated of systems, but Link didn’t have any other way to communicate otherwise.

Link gave a short bark in response, the closest he’s ever gotten to speech without his hands. He could only make sounds when he was swinging his sword or grunting in pain, and rarely did he make them consciously.

Sidon busied himself with lighting a few candles seen in the far corner of Link’s vision, scooping up an item and fiddling with something Link can only hear in the distance, but soon he returns, resting himself onto the bed to straddle the hero. He sits on Link’s thighs, letting his weight sink the bed further.

“I had to deceive Ledo into making this,” he said, filling the conversation for both of them and letting his voice wash over the hero in steady waves. He smears something between his hands, coating every scale and making a filthy sound. “It fills with water and should prove useful for what I have in mind. It’s original purpose was… similar, and I did not expect to have to use it so soon. But I’m here for you, Link, I will take care of you.”

He spoke reverently, as if Link wasn’t some broken sexual deviant that manipulated him into this. His hands slide up Link’s back, feeling the sore muscles and pawing at them until they settled over his shoulder blades, a balm being applied with the heel of his palms kneading it in gently. Link hissed at the sensation, feeling the prince’s damp skin move across all the first-degree burns that even the armor couldn’t mitigate.

Sidon didn’t stop though, didn’t let up as he gave Link a massage that both eased his body while reminding it of the damage it had taken from the fight. “I had to swerve around a lot of prying questions from Muzu as well. He seems intent on thinking you are here to corrupt the youth.” A small laugh even as he digs his palm in harder and Link grits his teeth. “A lot of them wish to take up the sword as well as the spear, and I haven’t the faintest idea why Muzu is opposed to it. After all, you taught Bazz and now he’s the captain of the Royal Guard. Or maybe he’s using it as an excuse to sully your good name, it’s always a roundabout way with that curmudgeon.”

Sidon kept adding pressure, now having one entire hand pressing into the top of Link’s back while the other pressed into his lower back, rewarded with the popping of bones that haven’t touched a bed in weeks. Link sinks further into the mattress, would sink through the floor and into the earth if Sidon pushed him so. He’d do anything Sidon asks of him.

Now that the hero is sufficiently pliant and smeared in what Link thinks is aloe vera, Sidon moves on to the next course of action. With his long upper torso he’s able to reach over Link to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer in it to grab a clear container, twisting off the top to reveal a lavender cream.

“This is used for polishing the joints in armor, it’s easy to make and lasts a long time, but many Zora use it for a secondary purpose. Can you guess what that purpose is, my little warrior?”

Link grins into the mattress, giving a muffled singular bark as reply. The prince laughs above him while Link hears the cream being applied to something, long ears perked back trying to determine what the object was based on sound alone. He had a hunch, thinking back to the toys the Gerudo women would use and even tried to sell to him. He’d considered it, but with all the travelling and danger he just didn’t have the privacy nor time to seek it out with anyone else but the prince.

He still doesn’t know what it is when Sidon pushes it against his entrance, something rubbery slathered in lubricant that is squeezed into him without hassle, covered in small bumps but not firm enough to be a toy. He tries to turn and look over his shoulder but Sidon pushes his head back into the mattress, claws massaging into his scalp.

“Uh, uh,” he tuts, “you’ll find out soon enough.” Link can imagine the toothy grin Sidon is giving him and contents with letting the prince have his secret.

Within the next minute, Link finds out. He hears water rushing by but can’t pinpoint its location until he feels it in his ass, body squirming at the foreign sensation that Sidon hushes.

“It’s an octorok balloon – no you’re not going to float away. It’s going to be filled with water to stretch you out.” He can already feel the small bumps, negligible at first, now pushing out as the balloon inside fills, pressing against his inner walls, specifically his prostate. “Bark if it gets too painful. I’m going to move on to the next part.”

A red shadow passes over Link once more, the Hylian caught up in processing the new sensation. His back is tingling and now his ass is being filled, left to squirm within his restraints and beneath Sidon’s weight.

“Ah! A- _ ah! _ ” Link’s entire body goes taut at the bullet of heat that drops onto him, directly onto his shoulder blade. He exhales through his teeth and attempts to twist away, but Sidon’s thighs lock around his legs and the hand that’s been in his hair turns into a claw.

A second droplet of fire hits onto his other shoulder and he opens his mouth to scream silently, small body jolting under the pain. It wasn’t painful, no, not like being shot with a fire arrow, but it was similar. The heat would sting for a second before fading, his skin left twitching. The balloon inside has already swelled up to an apple and wasn’t helping matters. When his attentions weren’t on the molten rain drizzling down on him they were caught by the burgeoning pressure that was a touch from being uncomfortable.

Sidon’s gone silent once more, content to drop candle wax and listen to the hero’s cries take up all the space in the room. When Link’s body is covered in too much wax he gently peels it away and drops it to the side, grabbing another candle and repeating the process on Link’s increasingly sensitive skin.

Link licks his lips, mouth parched even as a string of drool falls down his chin to the sheets. He closed his eyes at some point and when he opens them again he has to blink away small beads of tears. He can’t tell how long it’s been just that he can’t take much more. Beneath him lies his dick, painfully hard with only the silks to rut against for release, pinned beneath himself and the Zora prince, whose weight had caused his legs to go numb somewhere along the line.

“You’ve done so well,” speaks Sidon, setting down the candle and trailing one claw down the line of Link’s back, the smaller man a quivering, aching mess. “You’re finally prepared.”

Link blinked, in a daze, as he listened to those words. There was more?

As if sensing the unspoken question, Sidon leaned dow to press the muzzle of his snout to the back of the Hylian’s neck. “You said you wished to be smothered.”

Tied up, half-burnt and his entire lower body gone numb wasn’t smothering? Link felt a retort somewhere inside of him, something to remind the prince how his usual personality was similarly suffocating, but all of his quips shrivel and die when Sidon tugs on the balloon still lodged inside him. He tries to clamp down on instinct, as if Sidon was extracting his liver or guts, but the lubricant worked allowing Sidon to pull it out inch by torturous inch.

Instead Link buried his face back into the bed, biting into his lower lip so hard it bled. His eye twitched, his entire body was tense yet he was powerless as the toy was extracted. How big had it gotten? Link was scared to find out, terrified he’d been hollowed out and there was cave that housed a shrine where his asshole used to be.

He screamed when it left him, yanking at the bindings holding him to the posts as he came without warning. With so much pressure on his prostate, the sudden lack of it hit him harder than a lightning bolt. Link coughed and choked on his tears, drool, and blood, shaking his head as Sidon combed his hands through his hair and shushed him.

“Like Hylians, the Zora have found use for gemstones imbued with magical properties,” he began, Link only half-listening. “Magic, when worn, needs to be made to the wearer’s exact measurements, a rather precise fit. It made getting this another hassle, but since you were going to Death Mountain I prepared in advance. Mostly because you are worth the hassle, don’t ever think otherwise, my charming Link, but, well, I had to come prepared in turn.”

Letting Sidon ramble on allowed Link to tether himself back to the situation. He wanted to reach back behind him but even his arms had gone dead, no better than leaden sticks tied up in pretty bindings. Sidon had unscrewed something else, making Link feel slightly better that he wasn’t the only one who prepared for this. It was only the second time and yet Sidon had outdone himself.

Any thought of consideration of how kind the Zora Prince is gets burned away as soon as Link feels both of his cocks lining up to his gaping asshole. To his horror he finds the tips fit snugly inside, his face heating up redder than Sidon’s vermillion scales. He wanted to kick, to scream, to call Sidon an jerk while asking if his ass would ever go back to normal as Sidon pushed both lengths inside with only a small stretch of resistance. They were much thicker than the balloon ever was, able to bully their way against every muscle and drag their ridges right over his bruised prostate. They both sunk in and by the time Sidon’s pelvis pressed into his backside Link could feel the tips tickling the back of his throat, gouging out his stomach and making a home amongst his organs.

“Breathe, Link,” says Sidon, and it sounds familiar. One hand goes up to cradle his cheek, two fingers pressing his lips apart to allow airflow, and Link is glad that Sidon is strong and durable, for the next thing he does has Link snapping his jaw hard to bite down on those fingers for all he’s worth.

Fiery chuchu jelly was poured onto his back, protected only by the balm from before that did nothing against the heat. Sidon followed, torso falling onto Link and pining him down. It was like a fire chuchu had eaten him, sizzling away at his skin and evaporating the blood in his body. He gave a scream that was muffled by the bed, Sidon’s weight likely quadrupling the sensations as he began to slowly grind into Link.

Link was trapped, and all he could do was take it. Under the heat, the pressure, he felt his head loll to the side, eyes open and unseeing, a steady buildup of emotions that bubbled over and foamed.

Sidon drove into him slowly but insistently, as dependable as the break of dawn. He kept his fingers in Link’s mouth and Link’s tongue licked against the bloodied digits, a coppery tang that he sucked down hungrily without a single thought. Link was so dehydrated by this point, as if all his fluids had been squeezed out. He couldn’t even feel his body anymore, wrapped up in heat and pressure but unable to move against it, as if swaddled and unable to get out of a blanket.

It went on like that for hours, for years. Link came without knowing it, the yawn of his body and curl of his toes beneath Sidon barely perceptible, and Sidon didn’t waver as he pounds orgasm after orgasm out of the half-conscious Hylian.

When Sidon finally cums it injects liquid heat straight into Link’s ruined body, a coiling warmth inside his guts that joins the mess of his soul or his heart or whatever’s in there.

When Sidon cums a second time, Link is already passed out.

-

Link sleeps the entire day, and will probably be unable to walk for a few more days. He doesn’t wake when Sidon unties him, nor when Sidon washes him of everything with the softest of caresses. His skin is bright red from all of the burning so Sidon smooths aloe vera over him and covers him with the blanket.

If Link sleeps well for the first time in over a hundred years, well, only Sidon’s there to see it.


	3. Third Light

There’s something wrong with him, Link realizes. Well, there’s always been something wrong with him but he was normally not ashamed of it, be it from catching the Lord of the Mountain and trying to get the stablemaster to board it to running after korok seeds like he had an addiction.

Link sits in Selmie’s house and refuses to have sex with her.

She shrugs like it’s no big deal, and it isn’t. Selmie moves the conversation back to shield surfing and the championships she’s won, as if she hadn’t propositioned Link in her cold isolated house and he hadn’t shaken his head.

He takes pictures of all of the shields up in her house and bids her goodbye.

Link flips open the Sheikah Slate and teleports not far away. He goes back to that shrine that’s in the belly of the white bird, slips behind the shrine there, and immediately pulls his dick out.

The cold stings against his privates but he dumps a bottle of regular chuchu jelly on his shaft and fists his member like it’s personally wronged him. In a way, it has.

He’d been offered sex! And he turned it down!

Beautiful, carnal, no-strings attached sex with a hot Hylian woman in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them by the fire on a bearskin rug.

Link bit into his lower lip, hard, sucking the blood from his self-inflicted wound and feeling himself finally, mercifully harden.

He was a sicko.

Ten minutes later and he cums, watching it freeze to the ground, indistinguishable from the snow. Link still doesn’t feel better.

He debates on trying a second time but gives up. Masturbating was less satisfying without a partner and he just rejected the one partner who had been willing.

Sidon didn’t count, Link thought resolutely, warping back to Rito Village so he can stock up on arrows. He strode down the wooden stairs, counting each step as he counted all the ways Sidon didn’t count as a willing partner.

First of all, Link’s been a bastard to him. He’s pretty sure Sidon was only doing this because Sidon owed him for saving the Zora from Vah Ruta, because Link had frantically signed to him that he needed to feel  _ something _ after a hundred years of nothing, or else he was going to face that lynel on Shatterback point and either kill it or fuck it. Sidon had agreed, standing there on the docks as the torrents rained down on the Domain, that if Link wants him he will have him. So Link took from him.

It was a contract. Nothing more. Link could count the number of times he even bothered to see Sidon on one hand, spending more time buying Cleff and Marot out of their goods than seeing if the prince was around.

“Link! You’ve got mail,” says a Rito messenger, handing him a letter that bore the Zora crest of royalty.

_ I have something to send too _ , Link signs, handing his own envelope that the messenger takes with a nod. “To Prince Sidon again?” the messenger inquires and Link gives him a glare and a nod.

Once the Rito is gone and Link’s sure no one else heard their exchange, he goes behind a tree to rip open the envelope.

_ To my dearest friend, _

Link snorts and tears that section clean off. He hated Sidon’s way of speaking. He sticks the crumpled piece of paper into his mouth and eats it.

_ I received your last letter. Vah Medoh sounds like a beast, a mechanical spector hovering over the Rito’s heads. If Vah Ruta had kept the Zora from swimming I can only imagine the pain we’d feel, being denied our talents, and I am highly sympathetic to their plights. I know you’ll be able to conquer this one, same as the last two. I believe in you. _

_ This Revali person you remember sounds like a character as well, from what little you can recall. I cannot fathom how you’d be able to tolerate his presence and how he talked to you. I am curious if you will ever have a memory where he is not berating you. _

_ As for me, I can safely say that all is going well for Zora’s Domain. We’ve reopened trade routes and have begun training new guards to keep the path clear. The Goron I had brought back, the one I had hoped would be our savior, had been willing to bring a letter to the Goron elder to discuss potential trade. We’ve already begun meeting with the nearby stables, and Lurelin village has brought us some interesting fruits called bananas. I think you’ll like them. _

Link furrows his brows, wondering if Sidon just made an innuendo or actually thought Link would like to eat a banana.

_ I also wish for you to know that Tona proposed to me. I declined, though father suggests I should take at least someone up on official courting. It’s a serious matter for a prince, but moreso I would only wish to be courted by someone I truly fancy. Call me a hopeless romantic but there can only be one I can give my heart to and- _

Link tears up the note, sets a fire, and drops every last bit into the flames before stomping it into ash. He spits on it for good measure and hops up on his paraglider to get to the flight range and tell Teba he’s ready.

-

“You really brought this upon yourself, Link. Did you think telling me what you were planning to do with that woman would make me jealous?” Sidon jerked his hips sharply, shoving his cock further down Link’s bulging throat. His tone was low. “Well, it did. So congratulations.”

He had Link tied up yet again, this time replacing the soft silk with rope that dug across the Hylian’s skin, rubbing it raw the more he struggled, forced to choke on the prince’s huge cock as it filled his mouth and blocked off his airways. With his arms and limbs tied behind him, lying on his back with only his head hanging off the bed, he could only breathe through his nose while he toed the line between consciousness.

Link jerks when Sidon smacks him on the cheek, keeping him from passing out.

“Not yet. If I need to punish you for straying then so be it. I already know your gluttony extends far beyond mere appetite, you also have a ravenous hunger for punishment.”

Sidon reaches down, letting one clawed finger trace around the prominent bulge in Link’s throat. He grins toothily, eyes a molten gold at being able to fit an entire third of it inside of his precious champion’s mouth. “Be a good fucktoy for me and make me cum.”

He pulled his hips back, having to press his palm down on the hero’s chest so he didn’t yank Link with him, before sliding back in, groaning at the strangled noise that Link made. He couldn’t see Link’s eyes but the vibrations of his throat were plenty, causing Sidon’s muscles to seize and rockets of hot seed to shoot down Link’s throat straight to his stomach.

The prince only pulled back a little when it happened, content to occupy one of Link’s airways. His hand that’d been holding Link down curled into a fist, scratching against shaking muscle and drawing lines of blood.

By the time Sidon had finished cumming and pulled out, the cum had caked Link’s entire face, most of it dripping from the sides of his mouth while a few rivets came from his nose. He was so pretty that way, covered in the prince’s cum and crying heavily, the entire mess falling to the floor in puddles.

“Breathe, you pathetic excuse for a hero. Am I supposed to do everything for you?” Sidon pinched Link’s mouth open, reaching in with two fingers to extract the excess. As expected with Link’s erratic movements his untrimmed claws sliced the inside of Link’s cheek, semen mixing with the blood for a light pinkish stream. “I’m only being mean because that’s what you asked for in the letter, I hope you know. I expect you to behave after this, whether I have to fuck you until you can’t stand or not. Do you like that Link? When I have to discipline your sorry ass?”

When Sidon pulled his fingers back Link barked once, eyes glued shut from all the cum that had fallen over them, and gave a few coughs. He was threatening to pass out and he’s only made Sidon cum once. A part of him wondered what the prince will do next. Another part was shivering in excitement.

Sidon gives an unamused huff and leaves for a moment. Link hears him grabbing equipment, taking his time as the cum and tears began to dry over Link’s face. He licks at his chapped lips, swallowing and feeling the burn in his throat. Sidon wouldn’t use it again unless he was planning on being cruel.

Link had begged him to be cruel.

He remembers it, as soon as he made his way to Rito village and inquired to every person there what was going on, how the Divine Beast soared high over them and kept their heads low. As soon as he remembered Revali, the smug flying asshole, he’d found a secluded place to pull out paper and ink to furiously scrawl his next request to Prince Sidon. It was nauseating how much the prince occupied his thoughts.

_ Be mean to me. Be a menace. Say jump and I’ll bark how high. Dangle me over a pit of spikes and spit in my face. Cover me in blood and call me pretty. _

Link wonders if Sidon kept his letters, or if he burned them in disgust like Link always did. Link also wonders how mad Sidon would be if he actually went through with having sex with Selmie.

He’s taken away from his thoughts when ice cold water gets dumped on his face. It stings at the cuts and he sputters, like he’s back in Hebra and falling down the frozen waterfalls. A cloth follows after, wiping away all of the shame and unveiling his dazed blue eyes, blown so wide he squints in the low light of the luminous stones. Sidon’s room blurs in and out of focus, as if he was looking at it underwater, and even that is obscured when the prince steps back into view, a large hand lifting Link up by the rope like he’s just a slab of meat.

He’s attached to a set of hooks that keep him suspended from a hook in the ceiling. Aside from the tethered points he’s weightless, closing his eyes and able to feel the air flow past him, how the beast tilted back and forth nearly throwing him off with each shift, how Revali’s condenscending voice echoed through the blight-infested caverns. In the ropes he barely moves, though he feels dizzy all the same, giving a wounded moan when Sidon cradles his cheek in his palm and leans in to the comforting touch.

Link opens his eyes and looks up at the prince. He’s sure he must look miserable, red-rimmed eyes staring at him imploringly, on the verge of more tears as he silently begs for Sidon to give him more. More of whatever he’s willing to offer, of whatever he thinks will fill the void collapsing Link from the inside out like a black hole.

“Link,” breathes the prince, for he is just a prince, and Link is just a man. “You’re so stupid sometimes.”

Link smiles, teeth and gums still bloody, as he giggles, delirious, tears falling and leaving burning stars down his face.

_ I love you _ , he mouths then, for he can deny it as many times necessary. He can’t speak, and so his words are meaningless, wisps of air of a ghost long gone, of a body cold and lifeless, hanging in the vortex, suspended, falling. Praying.

“I know,” whispers the wind, “I love you so much.”

Sidon gives a grunt, parting Link’s bound legs and sheathing himself inside. He stifles a groan as Link is heavenly every time he penetrates him. He’s perfection inlaid within imperfection, twisted in on itself like bent silver and brass and blood and Sidon.

He’s reckless this time, grabbing hold of the ropes to bounce Link off his cock rather than pick a uniform pace. Link’s eyes roll back, moans hitching and entire small body shaking every time their pelvises connect. He stopped hearing or seeing a long time ago, and Sidon prided himself on getting this unyielding blade of a knight to lose his senses like this, to become a receptacle of whatever Sidon gave him. He couldn’t see, hear, touch, taste, or smell unless Sidon let him, couldn’t tell if it was night or morning, if the world stopped or not, unless Sidon allowed it, a toy soldier unable to move forward unless Sidon wound the key.

“Fuck you,” Sidon bites out, acerbic, fangs gnashing against themselves, “sometimes, just fuck you Link.”

Sidon’s force picks up, less about pleasuring Link and more about slamming his own intentions into his small, pliant body. Link’s pained moans toppled into screams, head thrown back, wide eyes unseeing before he clenches down on Sidon’s cock and cums. Sidon fucks him through it almost violently, spearing himself inside with such force that he can hear Link’s jaw clattering, the teeth clicking shut continuously as his head bounces with the movements.

Sidon cums and pulls Link close, claws digging into his hips as he grinds into Link, their skeletons pressed close they bruise each other. Once he’s finished he pulls out, spinning Link around in the ropes so his mouth is positioned over his other cock that’s sprung back to life during the ordeal.

He gives a low chuckle.

-

As expected, Link leaves as soon as Sidon turns his back on him. The hero is cleaned and when Sidon leaves to perform his morning duties he already hears the sound of the Sheikah slate warping Link away.

Sidon continues to write to Link, simply sending his messages to a Rito messenger and hoping fate allows their paths to cross.

It isn’t even a month later when Link sends him word.

The last Divine Beast lives in the desert.

It possesses lightning.

After that, Link stops sending messages. 


	4. Fourth Light

It’s two months-

over sixty days-

over a thousand-four-hundred-and-forty hours-

and over ninety thousand minutes-

when Sidon is given hope that Link is still alive. The fourth light of the Divine Beast cuts through the sky, plunging its sights into Hyrule Castle where the Calamity fitfully rests.

It is another week until Link actually comes to Sidon. Sidon regards him with awe, having entertained the thought that Link might not ever return.

Link for his part avoids looking at the prince, standing before him looking smaller than he ever has before. Sidon isn’t sure what to do, if he should kneel so they are closer in height, or if he should initiate physical contact. The Hylian has always acted like a wild animal, wide-eyed trembling while he bares his teeth and readies to fight. It’s all he’s ever known how to do.

“Link,” says Sidon, voice soft, for he knows the man before him is no hero, no champion of lore that fought an army and died a hundred years ago. Before him is Link, his most treasured friend, who needs him more than either of them are willing to admit, the depth of which burned so deep between them neither dared to look down into the chasm, the trench, it dug between their feet.

Sidon wanted to try.

“Link, have you come back for me?” He asks and lets Link answer, to deflect. Link can say yes or he can say he’s here to buy more arrows, to give Ledo more luminous stones, to challenge the lynel or to simply walk away.

Link does neither. He continues to stare down at his feet, motionless as one of the statues that adorn the Domain. The lack of communication stings, even more than it did when they were shooting at each other in the dark, never hitting or connecting, just a blind game between sightless heartstrings. Or maybe it was just Sidon in the dark, mistaking the lure as an outstretched hand, letting himself fall hook, line, sinker for a ghost.

It’s a full moon tonight, leaving shadows to hide beneath silver splendor. The Domain glitters around them, opalescent, dream-like, a gossamer sheet hung over that slides them beneath its fantasia.

Link needs him.

But he does not want him.

“Link,” Sidon tries again, “please, tell me. Have you come back for me?”

He kneels before his dearest, most treasured friend, imploring Link to look at him. That tiny Hylian, small as if crushed by the weight of the world’s hopes, finally turns his ocean-blue eyes up to meet Sidon’s. They’re glassy, red-rimmed with dark circles beneath, one closed more than the other due to a black eye.

Link lifts his hands.

‘I have come back.’ They stop right after, falling back to his sides as Sidon processes the words and lack of words.

“You have come back.” The prince lets the remainder of the words, of the ‘for me’ to crack and break in front of him, lets his disappointment sprinkle into the Domain’s abundant waterfalls like stardust, and gives Link an honest smile. “That is more than I can ask for. You must be tired, I can have food delivered to my room and you can rest on the bed.”

Link doesn’t protest as Sidon guides him to his room. There’s a cooking pot in there now, a few recipes in a leatherbound journal that consisted mostly of seafood dishes. Link reaches out and thumbs through it until Sidon has someone bring in a large helping of fish, of which Link gets right to cooking with one of the recipes. There are more items too, of a small doll adorned in Rito feathers, a bottle of Goron spice, and even a little toy hammer that squeaks when bonked against things. Sidon keeps them placed by where he keeps his silver, above the expensive gemstones, and Link’s eyes glance to each one before returning to the pot.

He adds rice and butter from his slate, and then shows Sidon a fruit called a voltfruit he got from the Gerudo deserts, the land of heat that no Zora would survive in.

“How was the desert? I worried from your last letter, the lightning and such.” Link stays quiet, drizzling lemon into the dish while a slow flame crackles beneath the pot. Sidon wonders if Link is doing this on purpose. Within the hour he’s prepared a tiny feast for one. Sidon declines anything more than a bite, citing he already had dinner, but is content to watch Link eat his fill.

He resists the urge to gnaw at his lower lip. Sidon felt like a stranger in his own room, a raindrop suspended in the air with no trajectory, sightless, moonless. He tries again, because that’s the only thing he ever excelled at, at trying. “Link.” He hates how angry he sounds, how tired, and perhaps just a tad heartbroken. “Please talk to me. I know I can’t help you this time, not in the way that will help you, but I will offer anything else I have. Just – I just want you to be here because of me. Even if temporary.”

It’s those words that finally cause Link’s passive calm face to twist into one of wide-eyed staring, his gaze focused intently to the empty plate before him. His grip went knuckle-white around the spoon he held while his shoulders shot up to his ears, an unspeakable sorrow killing him from the inside out.

Sidon finally touches him. He reaches out, cupping Link’s hand in his own, tenderly caressing the back of his hand to ease the tense muscles, sliding his thumb over every knuckle and giving a soft squeeze. The spoon falls to the table and Link’s hand is left empty and trembling, his body tilting backwards ready to sprint away from Sidon if not for the tentative hold he has on him.

“Link?” he leans closer, trying to get Link to look up and look at him.

His wishes are granted. Link lifts his head up and he wears a furious expression, brow knitted, teeth bared and jaw squared. With his free hand he begins to finally sign.

‘You have  _ nothing _ to offer me.’ The words pierce like arrows, but Sidon’s heart has already burst like soapbubbles the second Link stopped sending him letters. ‘You have nothing I want. Nothing that will help me.’

Sidon blinks, voice even as he replies, “So then why did you come back?”

A frown stretches across Link’s face. He reaches down to unclasp the Sheikah slate, setting it down in front of Sidon and swiping to his album of pictures. Sidon is still holding onto his other hand, and the gesture could’ve been poetic if Sidon wasn’t doing it for fear Link would literally run away from him.

‘Zora are weak to lightning.’ Link swipes to a picture taken from what looks like atop a cliff. In frame, obscured by a dust storm and shocks of lightning, stands an enormous quadrupedal machine. Divine Beast Vah Naboris. ‘Naboris has pinpoint lightning attacks. I died four times, one for each leg I had to cripple to get aboard.’

Without letting Sidon reply he switched to another picture, this time of the inside of a cylinder sectioned off into three pieces and connected by an emerald line.

‘It took two weeks to solve the puzzles. Everything I had was conductive.’

Another one, this time of a creature wielding a hooked sword and shield, two rags of crimson hair falling down the sides of its ‘face’ that consisted of a crooked helmet with a single gleaming eye in the center. It’s a blurry picture, the being barely distinguishable with its hook raised high aimed at the camera, an oddity considering how much Link prided himself on his photography skills.

‘Lightningblight Ganon. Fast as lightning. Strong as lightning too. Died three times, lost all my shields. When it hit me I died on the spot. My heart gave out, and I burned to a crisp. Happened so quick. I died before I even felt the pain, and the damn beast kept spinning its stupid cylinders I lost my balance a lot, constantly nasueas. It was awful. It smelt like burnt flesh and ozone and me.’ Link seemed to lose a bit of himself with every sentence he signed out, actively pulling back his other hand from Sidon, who refused with an iron vicegrip that threatened to sink his claws into Link’s hand. Whatever was eating the hero up from the inside was finally forcing its way out of him, and Sidon was too selfish to let him go like that.

He grabs onto Link’s other arm and holds them to his chest, to where his heart is.

“I don’t need you,” says Link, finally, his voice the burnt remains of a fireplace that’s been snuffed out long ago. It’s scratchy and soft, barely above a whisper as the two stare at each other. “I don’t need you,” he repeats, haunted, “so why did I come back?”

It’s the first time Sidon’s ever heard Link speak and he drops his words all over the floor, unable to reply or do anything but stare. The prince is paralysed as Link deflates beside him, resting his forehead against Sidon’s chest, curling up against him like a crumpled piece of wet paper.

“The contract was simple. You give and I take. I saved Mipha for you, I saved Zora’s Domain for you. It shouldn’t be this hard.” Link sighed, shaking his head. “What else are you good for, Sidon? Why do I keep coming back? Why am I so mean to you?”

Sidon swallowed thickly, for he didn’t have the answers. He didn’t mind if Link was mean to him, because for every time Link has been snippy or rude or even belligerent, he’d repaid Sidon thrice over in warm smiles and unspoken gestures. Sidon had to wonder if Link was even aware, of how his messages always held a small present attached of a trinket he thought Sidon would like, of how he’d write of one day taking Sidon with him to visit the beautiful horizons he’s crossed. He’s refuses to see Sidon when he visits Zora’s Domain unless it’s for comfort, but Sidon is no fool at the looks Link sends his way whilst hiding behind columns or spying from the marble archways. It reminded Sidon of his fanclub. It was. Interesting. 

Link had always been interesting.

“Ever since I learned how to talk, it’s been so much harder,” the hero continued to lament, as if Sidon wasn’t even there, as if he couldn’t feel Link’s warm breath against his scales every time he spoke. “I don’t know how. I got all of the memories back, but all I’ve done is come back here.”

He shakes his head back and forth, hands still wrapped up in Sidon’s while the prince remains frozen still. Link isn’t crying, but he isn’t not crying either, an odd amalgamation of feelings built up since his reawakening that congealed and clogged his veins, his heart, his unsoul. He had defeated all four Divine Beasts and freed the souls trapped inside, and yet he still felt a stale ache in his chest, a ravenous void that no matter how many spirit orbs or korok seeds he found couldn’t be filled. It was the part of him that died and remained dead, and Link is sure that though his body was resurrected nothing else survived. He’s been a rotted husk, hollowed out and drowned, set on fire, tossed off a cliff, and struck by lightning.

“I want to be alone. I want to be alone with you. Does that make sense?” Link looks back up at Sidon, eyes wide and seeing even as Sidon remains sightless before him. “Come with me.”

Sidon lets himself be the one lead to the waterbed this time, urged to sit against the headboard as Link begins to rid them both of their clothes. Link throws off his shirt and trousers, kicking off his shoes and freeing his hair from the hair tie, leaving only the shorts he wore when he first woke up. “Can I do this? Can I take more from you?” he pleads, straddling the prince by the waist. Without his clothes there are more bruises on display, pink angry lines from cuts and spiderwebbed lashes that stretch out over the other scars. Sidon swallows.

“You can take everything from me.”

He’s given a kiss in return, Link surging up to pepper butterfly kisses all across his face and crest, down the column of his neck to the frills on his shoulders. The silver neckpiece and armor get in the way, and with a nod of confirmation from the prince Link unclasps them all and sets them gently to the side. He pulls the silver off of Sidon and covers every inch with his lips, leaving Sidon’s skin electrified and buzzing from the touch of skin.

“Have you kissed anyone else?” Link holds Sidon’s face in both hands, sliding down his chest whilst keeping their gazes connected. “You’re real good at the kissing thing, I’m sure you have. It doesn’t bother me though. I’ve kissed others. I’ve fucked others. But who have you kissed?”

“I’ll only tell if you tell,” is the reply, a sharp smile in its wake that leaves Link breathless. He has the Prince of the Zora right beneath him, an apex predator in a league all on his own, and yet he’s submitted before a lowly Hylian with a grin.

Link’s hand fumble once he’s at Sidon’s pelvis. He squeezes his hipbone and plays with the frills from his waist, diverting eye contact only to search it out and flee once more when Sidon returns his stare. Now that he can talk it seems Link was willing to say whatever thought his mind came up with, whether he meant to or not, looking like a man battling with his inner thoughts and losing.

“Since Zora couldn’t survive lightning, had to ask someone else,” he finally said, almost coquettish with the pout of his lower lip and flutter of his long lashes. Sidon wonders who taught him that trick. “Here, I have pictures!” Small hands leave, scrambling around for the Sheikah Slate and pushing it into Sidon’s vision like a shield.

“All women. No men.” A group of Gerudo warriors stand tall with Link laughably in the center, the only one shorter being Chief Riju but even so not by much. “Only had to ask and four agreed. From the Voe and You class.” Another picture, this time of a tall woman with pink hair along with three others. There is Link as well, flashing a v-sign in his own Gerudo garb, large smile underneath the silk covering his face. “Hold this.”

Sidon holds the slate for Link, a tad amused when he tried to lower it only for Link to push it back up, obscuring himself from the prince’s view. It wasn’t as if he hasn’t seen any of this before, but he allowed Link his privacy and began to swipe through the album as Link continued his story.

“Got lightning weapons. Got shock arrows. Had drinks. A lot of drinks.” A scene of debauchery is seen on the tablet. It’s got Link in the image, pointing the camera towards him with a purple-tinted bottle in his free hand, a cherry-looking liquid sloshing out of it without a hint of concern from the holder. Behind him looks to be a room, sandstone counters and beds all covered in fine silks and stuffed pillows. The same Gerudo women from before are there, one in the middle of gyrating her hips that blur her movements while two are kissing each other on a couch, and the third is taking a long drink from her own bottle. On the counter are even more glass containers all full of bad decisions, and Sidon feels he should be more concerned about Link’s alcoholic tendencies than anything else, but his thoughts are put on hold when he feels hot breathing against his pelvic slit.

Giving a cough, Sidon leans back against the headboard and swipes to the next pile of pictures. They’re harder to concentrate on, mostly of the slate being passed around by the women as they all danced and ground against each other. More and more golden jewelry slipped off as the contents of the bottles rapidly dwindled around them. The quality of the pictures get blurrier and blurrier in turn, framed by Sidon’s red hands that were balled into fists. Both of his cocks had come out by now and Link wasted no time in swallowing one while jerking off the other, a sordid heat that made it hard to focus in even the best of circumstances, the prince’s hips canting upwards while he tried to breathe through his gills.

He feels his muscles clench and his cocks swell, but before he’s pushed over the edge he hears a filthy wet smack as Link pulls himself away at the last moment. Sidon clutches the slate in front of him, shoulders trembling, as Link’s husky low voice continues on for him. “Were experienced. Taught me things. Like this.” A hand reached down around Sidon’s dick and gave a twisting pull to it before kneading into the tip. Sidon couldn’t keep his toes from curling and a deep moan falling past his dry lips. “Is good? Good.”

Taking a few breathes to catch himself, Sidon began to look at more of the pictures. By now all of the women were topless and helping Link out of his clothes, one of them plunging her tongue down his throat while two played with his nipples, and the last one he could only see from the back of her bright red hair near the hero’s pelvis. More positions followed, along with toys Sidon never could have imagined. A bright cyan ring is placed on Link’s cock that left it swollen while large beads on a string are pushed up his anus, his cheeks spread wide that have sore handprint marks on them. In every photo his eyes are rolled back and he has a large, vacant smile on his face, his bangs and hair clinging to him by sweat as he’s used in whatever raunchy manner the women can think of.

There’s one where he’s held down by rope, arms tied behind his back, as one shoves a long toy inside of him while another rides his cock, and a third sits on his face whilst making out with the other three. It’s a wave of unbridled sexual depravity, one that Sidon finds he cannot look away from. He startles when he feels Link once again grabbing at him, having done something Sidon couldn’t see but the prince can well imagine what it was. He’s proven correct when strong thighs straddle him and a familiar heat is pressed down.

Both of his shafts filled Link to the brim, and he doesn’t stop until he was seated fully onto the Zora Prince, giving a grunt of satisfaction. “Th-then, the lightning,” Link hissed between clenched teeth. Sidon wanted to pull the slate away, he didn’t want to see Link giving himself over to others, throwing himself away to anyone desperate enough to want him, but insistent hands kept the screen obscuring his vision and continued down this rabbit hole.

Sidon clenches his teeth as Link begins moving, slowly at first. It’s proving difficult to recognize what was happening in the pictures as Link isn’t the one taking the photos anymore. He’s tied to a pole, head bent forward with kiss marks of various shades coating his flushed body.

One of the women is walking towards him with a shock arrow in hand.

Looking at the last pictures was a blur for Sidon. His muscles tensed at the mere thought of a shock arrow coming close to his person, of feeling it seize apart his body and cause his heart to stop as blood explodes behind his eyelids. The threat of death, to purposefully dance with danger, was no stranger to him, yet electricity activated the Zora’s flight instincts ingrained within him like a charging lynel pounding against his ribcage. It caused his throat to close and a chill to go down his spine, much less try to imagine willingly pressing against it like Link was doing in the pictures.

It was like looking through a mirror, even though Link was right in front of him, grinding his hips down into Sidon’s and making a mess between them. The Link before him wasn’t real while the one in the slate was, the one that was foaming at the mouth with a shock arrow against his thigh, eyes bulged wide and staring up into nothing. After every shock the women would kiss him and rub gel against the affected region, would wipe away the sweat from his brow and make sure he hadn’t bitten his own tongue off before pouring another glass into him. Then they’d bring another arrow and do it all over again.

The last picture was of Link lifting his head to the camera, rivets of tears coursing down his reddened cheeks with the most beatific smile Sidon’s ever seen on him, and a pang of ugliness welled up inside him at knowing these strangers could give such an important blessing to Link. To give him what he wanted more than anything else, a necessity robbed of him from before time even conceived his life was to be woven into a story of a princess and a demon. Sidon isn’t even aware he’s crying until Link lowers the slate from his face and wipes the tears away with small, warm hands.

He’s smiling like he did in the photo, and something raw and aching unwinds in Sidon’s chest.

-

Sidon looks up at the four lights in the sky, standing tall beside the statue of his sister. The light reflects off the glass and it feels like she’s standing beside him as he stares in the direction that Link had left.

In his hand is a gift Link got him from Gerudo Town, a pair of shining topaz earrings that are said to ward against electricity.

“Ah, there he goes off again,” sighs Kodah, taking a step beside the prince. She looks forlorn but for a different reason than Sidon is. “Prince Sidon, have you ever heard the saying ‘if you love something you should let it go’?”

He thinks back to his sister, and his eyes water as he nods.

Kodah gives a small smile, looking at Vah Ruta. “There’s a second part to it, one that’s not as well known. It goes, ‘and if it returns to you, then it’s yours forever’.”

Sidon nods once more, for he knows the saying. His sister had told him when he was a child, when she was sewing her scales together and wore the sash of a champion. She had told him the final part of the saying with the saddest of smiles, and she would tell him.

“If it never returns, then it was never meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got busy so this chapter didn't happen as fast as i had wished.
> 
> there were a lot of ideas i had for this one and i feel i didn't do everything i wanted but i feel i got what i wanted to get across at the very least. mostly it's the fact i made link verbal cuz usually i prefer him being selectively mute but him becoming verbal once he unlocks all the memories felt it'd suit the story
> 
> anyways i have no idea how i'm gunna do the last chapter but i'll let you know this entire story is based off the movie The Secretary which is a romance on a bdsm relationship so if you want a recommendation there it is. is less nsfw n more explorative on the domme n sub relationship


End file.
